Summary of the Entire Lore
Timeline Korenna The old name for the Kingdom of Korenna and the "area" that makes up the three Duchies that are the main focus of the area that the second Pax scenario takes place in. Aernlender Aernlander is a land of hill folk that value independence, strength, and are deeply rooted in the Bannerettes which are this world's analogy to knights. They are one of the two Pax2 factions. Ezrella Ezrellans are a people of trading, intrigue and duplicity. They are the most at home in trade, shipbuilding, and politics than at war. They are the second of the Pax2 factions. Korvar The Six Tribes of Korvar are a people of deep tribal identity that specialize in horseraiding. Their divided nature makes them difficult to conquer but also more a people of raiding then of conquest. The North A region that is separated from the mainland by a narrow straight and a inland sea. They are where mankind is said to have be birthed from. Aerik Aerik is the stronghouse of the North, with Jalsvar as their vassals, they guard the North and protect trading rights in the Jarls sea. Jalsvar Jalsvar is the premier city-state of the North. They practically control the Northern lumber and fur trade, and have a practical monopoly on Northern trade, they are the protectorate of the Jarldom of Aerik. The Marches A area of free City States that has no common identity other then not being members of the other Imperial language grouping. Gründle A city of hunters that banded together to make a County. They have a council where everybody descended from the founder can rule. They are most famous as military scouts and as excellent chefs, they also provide most of the west's furs. Nalwald A hive of scum and villainy. Here, everything is permitted and under their Sealord they are mayhaps the most wretched people in this land. Karstead Stubborn, honorable and mayhaps a tad obsessed with death the Karsteadi are the finest smiths in this world but it is hard to convince them to leave their homeland. A Karsteadi smith willing to leave Karstead is almost worth his weight in gold. Esyria The police of the southern waves, they are usually engaged in military action against the Slaver's Isles. Proud and decadent they are a city of a proud heritage that has recently begun to show signs of rot. The East Vallaik A cult of personality that developed itself a nation. They are hard to get a read on and the two family ran government is almost impossible to get your head around. As a people they are proud and gregarious. Athar A desert land of mysteries and ancient cities. The land is rich in culture and tombs. Full of treasure and intrigue, and is considered the most mysterious land in the east. Miscellaneous Areas Rossbrien A massive Kingdom stuck in between the East and the West, they are a mainly agrarian state that frequently suffers from instability and civil war. They are however massive in size. Slavers Isles A isle of farmers, pirates, and smugglers, actually a chain but most people just call it "The Isle". Anybody trading with the Marches has to look out for ships coming from this land. Isle of Mists A little know isle except it seems covered in perpetual mist. The Exiled City Said to be the product of the last heir of Korenna founding a city. Little else can be said about the city as few are able to reach it. The Heavenly Kingdom of Yeraq Fantastic traders who live in great cities. They rarely travel to Korenna but when they do they bring fantastic and mystical stories of the east. Concepts Religion There is the concept of the Heavens and the Icy Hells but most religion is unorganized and belief between peoples and even villages can differ greatly. Very little can be gained from the theological discussion since beliefs vary so greatly. Currency 1=A copper 10=A Silver 100=A gold 1,000=A Platinum Language A=Atharik, the language of the East I=Imperial, the language of the West J=Jorian, the language of the North